


Understanding

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [5]
Category: DCU, Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Fights, Gags, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Noncontober 2020, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Richard realized that the only way to keep Damian calm is to tie him up.Day 5: Restrained/Bondage.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entendimiento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668924) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



The first time Dick met Bruce's son was not exactly a good encounter. He had almost killed a man and his hand did not tremble to raise his sword against Nightwing. Needless to say, it was Richard who came out of that battle victorious. He was undoubtedly not only the most experienced but also the most ingenious. Taking the angry boy by surprise, he gagged him, tied him up and suspended him from a streetlight.

The boy had fought, trying to free himself. But when he realized that the knots were well-made he just looked at Nightwing with a very scowling frown. Grunting at him and releasing curses that were silenced by the gag. Eventually, he even stopped making noise. His second fight had the same ending. As well as, many of his subsequent encounters.

Richard would leave him tied up for a long time until he got tired of fighting. If he was in a good mood, he would untie him himself to let him go back to his room. If he continued to shake and curse, he would keep him suspended or gagged in the solitude of the cave. Waiting for Alfred to take pity on him and give him a hand. In another situation the butler would also overlook him. So, Damian would end up waiting for his father's return.

Grayson runs the back of his hand over his lips, wiping the blood from his jaw. Damian rolls over on the floor, shaking his arms. Richard can clearly hear the sound of the boy's joints dislocating. Robin exhales through his nose realizing that the knots are different. It had taken him a couple of tries, but he managed to see through Nightwing's technique.

The minor hears the sound of his supposed teacher's boots moving away. He stays there, with his cheek pressing against the hard cave floor. Since he doesn't wear his mask, he is grateful that the floor is kept clean. His arms are on his back so that he can touch his elbows with the palm of his hands. The rope closes on his wrists and forearms. It crosses over his chest and wraps around his neck. He lost his cape during the fight, serving now as an improvised gag.

The sound of the shower confirms Grayson's whereabouts. Ropes surround his torso, causing his hands to be difficult to move. Dick did not remove his gloves or any part of his uniform, so the noose does not touch his skin directly. He did save some on his neck. But he rushed in the warmth of the moment and dislocated his wrist in a vain attempt to free himself. Now, he could not put it back in place.

His ankles are attached to his thighs keeping him with his legs bent. Staying face down is the most comfortable position for the long period. That will pass until Grayson deigns to open one of the knots, Alfred appears or Bruce returns. Dick climbs the stairs drying his hair, observing that Damian is impossibly still. He takes a step back, thinking that Wayne has learned his lesson, only to watch him struggle again.

The big hero goes up to the kitchen, exchanges a few words with the butler while making tea. Takes a few freshly baked cookies, and rests for a while. Almost an hour later he returns to the bat's lair. Damian lifts his face, taking the not so pleasant surprise of Dick's return. He finds himself with his back to the ground. In another attempt to free himself he returns and cannot get back to his initial position.

Grayson whistles as he approaches the computer, surrounding the boy. Damian squeezes his legs together. Dick stops and realizes what the kid was trying to hide. Beneath the small skirt of his suit, his black socks are soaked in a dense, slightly whitish liquid. Robin doesn't yell measurements or have one of his typical angry outbursts. He remains mute as he deflects his face.

That's a good time for the first witty Robin to make a wise comment and break the strange tension that has just formed. He does not. Richard is just as quiet, getting down on his knees and opening the bindings on Wayne's legs. Damian always runs off to his room after his fights. Dick thought he was doing it because he was locking himself up to heal his damaged ego. He came to realize that this was not the case. Grayson takes the gag and pulls it down, waiting to hear the kid's explanation.

"Don't touch me, you pervert." Dick tried to be understanding. He would believe any explanation Damian gave no matter how stupid or implausible it was. Anything he had to say to avoid thinking that Robin had come here only with the encouragement of being bound and gagged.

Even worse, that he left because Dick beat him, humiliated him, tied him up and gagged him.

"Says the boy with the semen-filled pants." Damian doesn't have an answer for that. He squeezes his mouth in a straight line looking at Richard. Grayson is a little curious, that experience would serve him as a bargaining chip in the future. Robin doesn't wear his belt, it's one of the unwritten rules of his workouts. He takes the edge of his dark socks and his underwear by pulling them as far as the knee pads will allow.

"I said don't touch me". Damian manages to land a not-so-strong kick on Nightwing's jaw. Dick pushes him back under, making another discovery. No doubt Robin would always be a case of surprises. Between his cheeks he can see the black plastic of a plug.

He went to train with that inside him. It didn't matter what explanation he gave, even if he claimed temporary insanity. His situation was too obvious to ignore. The kid tries to hide his face between his shoulders, the reddish color settles on his neck and ears. Grayson stands, holding Robin's arms. Forcing him to stand up as well.

He takes Batman's chair and turns it over, forcing Robin to sit on it. Damian shrinks his legs, wanting to hide. Richard returns the gag to his mouth and proceeds to open his green boots. The boy's slender arms press against the back of the bat's throne. Trying to use the surface as a support as he returns his wrist to its place.

Both shoes leave his feet allowing Grayson to pull out the wet tights. Damian thinks the worst, that he will take a picture to tease him or leave him there waiting for his father to see or both. Dick works quickly and accurately as usual. He lifts one of the fleshy thighs by placing it on one of the armrests of the chair. Wrapping the leg with the rope, he checks that the grip is firm. Wayne now really wants to be able to try to negotiate with his captor.

He kicks his other leg, trying to reach with it to his face to remove the gag. Nightwing takes it by repeating the same process. He finds himself with his limbs spread apart, giving Dick a perfect view of the inside of his body. With his feet raised by the way he tied him up. That's the moment he should leave or take out his phone and take a picture. He does none of that.

He opens one of the drawers on the table with the first aid kit and reaches inside Robin's legs. Damian's eyes open in surprise, looking down and keeping track of Grayson's movements. Dick grabs the bottom of the silicone instrument, parsimoniously pulling it out of the boy. Wayne tenses up by effusively denying himself, as if to have his brother.

"Wow..." This is the first comment that comes from Nightwing's lips when he notices the size of the object inside the boy. Damian closes his eyes, turning his face away. "I know you're a teenager and these are problems of your age. If you want to explore this, well I'll help you. I don't think you have a problem, because I seem to have already entered the game without knowing it".

Damian denies again, he didn't want it that way. Not that he did it out of pity and as a supposed help. The minor was willing to compete with Starfire for Grayson's "love". It wouldn't be a second best, much less a one-night stand. He pulls on his hands, shaking his chest. Dick pulls out his shirt and carefully places it over the back of the chair. He opens his belt, the button on his pants and finally the zipper.

He reaches with his hand for the lever on the back of the chair to raise it a little higher. Dick places his leg between Damian's thighs, reducing the space between them. What he took from the drawer was a condom. Why did Bruce have that there in the first place? He reaches into his underwear, revealing his cock. Robin has seen it before, when he "accidentally" walked into the shower. But it is different in his current state.

He opens the silver wrapper, adjusting the latex to its circumference. She takes the boy by the ankles by rubbing the tip of his limb over Damian's hole. Already lubricated and stretched. He also seems to be enjoying his rough encounters more. He pushes himself slowly, amazed at the ease with which he slides into Robin. Dick stops until his hip presses against the kid's bottom.

The inside of a child feels amazing, it's not something he's ever felt before. Warm and narrow, wet from its own fluids, soaked from the lubricant that the kid used when he stretched. His insides contract deliciously with every gasp. Damian squeezes his lips together, opening his eye a little to see the union of their bodies. He waited long months for this, even if it was not under his conditions he felt better than I imagine.

Dick feels big in his body, reaching deeper than any object he has ever put in it. His penis is warm and throbbing inside, opening it the way he wanted to. Richard looks into his eyes, giving him one of those haughty smiles. He knows Damian is enjoying it. Wayne shudders, his skin bristling as Grayson approaches him and kisses his cheek. Robin tries uselessly to move his face looking for his lips to be kissed.

"Not yet." says the older one, looking at him with the same amusement. He rubs Damian's ankles with his thumbs as he plants his knees firmly in the chair. He kisses the boy's neck, his ears, and bites the boy's chest above his vest. Giving his infant body some time to expand. Robin squeezes him in a sublime way. Making him contemplate the possibility of a second encounter.

Dick retreats unhurriedly, abandoning the boy's interior. Not that he wants to do him any permanent harm anyway. Wayne sobs with his beautiful teary eyes. Letting the tension in his body escape. The older one dives back into the virgin cavity, spreading Robin's entrails. Grayson marvels at the intensity of the new sensations. Watching Damian blink, spilling the salty drops that wet his blushing cheeks.

The older hero lets out a long sigh, his cock throbbing hard like a rock inside his brother. In recent years nothing had excited him more than looking at Damian at that moment: with his thin but muscular legs tied over the armrest, keeping his thighs apart giving a perfect view of his butt. His hands held behind his back, his face red and embarrassed. Silenced by a gag made of his own cape.

Grayson whips him mercilessly, sinking into the tender flesh. Drowning his sobs in the gag, he screams, clutching the cloth between his teeth. Sensing how his so-called brother beats his stomach into his entrails. Embedding himself in its depths. He reaches so deep that he can distinguish the way Richard's limb moves inside his belly. If he weren't wearing his vest, Dick could see it too.

Dick gets a constant rhythm, being hard on his movements while still looking at the minor. He pushes it up a bit at each penetration, earning a whimper from Robin. Damian's little cock trembles and shakes, ready to spill. The well-known feeling of pressure in his belly becomes impossible to ignore. The strings on his skin itch, crushing the soft flesh. That will leave bruises.

The youngest screeches, shrinking their toes. The wet sound their bodies make as they collide is so perverse. Dick gasps against his ear, his hot breath hits the boy's sensitive skin. His legs are numb from being in that uncomfortable position. Richard nails him with malice. Separating his walls, forcing Robin's immature body to take him. Giving the teenager a stimulation, he is not yet ready for. Damian squeezes his eyes, shivering. Grayson keeps rubbing that area inside him.

Damian puts his head back, screaming against the cloth in his mouth. Grinding the older one into his tight body. His legs still bound are shaking as the whitish semen strands dirty his vest. Grayson bites the skin on Robin's neck, making a mark on it. The feeling of Wayne's hole closing in around him is what he needs to convince himself to take it again.

The boy relaxes immediately after reaching his release. Allowing the older boy to wear it without restraint. He puts his hands on the back of the chair, hitting Robin's small body with real force. The furniture makes a creaking sound as it is whipped. Pushing itself until it hits the computer table. Damian whimpers in his childish choked voice. He gasps briefly to the rhythm of his brother's penetrations.

He buries his fingernails in his elbows, lifting his face in search of a kiss. Dick glues himself to the boy, kissing his jaw, making him cry harder. His desperate voice echoes in the silent cave. The cloth is wet from his saliva, his warm butt throbbing with the new rhythm. Wrapped in his orgasmic dreaming, he struggles to get free again. He wants to grab Grayson by the hair and scream that he feels amazing.

The elder ignores it, pounding Robin with persistent thrusts. His insides begin to contract, his voice is heard louder. Damian is pushed back to the top. He drops his legs on Nightwing's shoulders. Crossing his ankles behind the watchman's neck. Trying uselessly to push himself up. Dick gets rid of the latex on his limb, in anticipation of what follows.

Richard notices the movement, holding the narrow waist in his hands helps him move. He rubs his skin against the hard surface of the chair, whipping his thighs between the ropes that hold them up. He loses the feeling in his arms and the sweat runs down his face, soaking his clothes. Robin screams again, this time looking her mentor in the eye. Dick looks at him with the same fascination.

His insides are squeezing him a second time and it's even better than before. His grip on the child closes, damaging him. Stopping deep inside the child, he watches Damian spill over his belly as he follows him. Trapped in his virginal hole, he fills it with hot liquids. Crowding the teenager with sperm. Robin sobs as tears stream down his face.

Dick steps back a bit without leaving the boy's cozy bowels. He takes the edge of the gag finally releasing Wayne. Holds Robin's cheeks in his hands joining his lips with the accumulated passion of their previous encounter. Damian responds with the same desperation, excited by the touch. His teeth collide, rubbing their tongues together.

Damian sobs as he seeks to free himself again, this time Dick allows it. He opens the knot in his hands with amazing ease. As soon as the strings fall Wayne holds him by the hair, pulling the dark strands prolonging the touch. The child's muscles hurt, his joints are limp, and he makes his best effort to control the intensity of the touch.

Dick breaks the kiss with a wet sound, letting Robin catch his breath. The teenager gasps with his lips open, his tiny body trembling. His shoulders shake, his arms have the marks made by the string. He places his small palm on his brother's chest, nailing his nails to one of his biceps.

"You are going to be my lover or I will tell my father that you forced me." If he couldn't have it the easy way, it would be the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira  
> <3


End file.
